kidfandomcom-20200213-history
List of The Secret Saturdays episodes
The Secret Saturdays is an animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network and Fox Kids. The episodes are directed by Scott Jeralds and produced by PorchLight Entertainment. Episode list Season 1 (2008-2009) *Episode 1: The Kur Stone: Part 1 (Date: October 3, 2008) *Episode 2: The Kur Stone: Part 2 (Date: October 3, 2008) *Episode 3: The Vengeance of Hibagon (Date: October 10, 2008) *Episode 4: The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes (Date: October 17, 2008) *Episode 5: Guess Who's Going to Be Dinner? (Date: October 24, 2008) *Episode 6: The King of Kumari Kandam (Date: November 7, 2008) *Episode 7: Van Rook's Apprentice (Date: November 14, 2008) *Episode 8: Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit (Date: November 21, 2008) *Episode 9: The Owlman Feeds at Midnight (Date: December 5, 2008) *Episode 10: The Swarm At the Edge of Space (Date: December 12, 2008) *Episode 11: Black Monday (Date: April 10, 2009) *Episode 12: Eterno (Date: April 17, 2009) *Episode 13: Cryptid vs. Cryptid (Date: April 24, 2009) *Episode 14: The Underworld Bride (Date: May 8, 2009) *Episode 15: Ghost in the Machine (Date: May 15, 2009) *Episode 16: Something in the Water (Date: May 22, 2009) *Episode 17: Target: Fiskerton (Date: May 29, 2009) *Episode 18: Once More the Nightmare Factory (Date: June 5, 2009) *Episode 19: Curse of the Stolen Tiger (Date: June 12, 2009) *Episode 20: The Kur Guardian (Date: June 19, 2009) *Episode 21: Food of the Giants (Date: June 26, 2009) *Episode 22: The Atlas Pin (Date: July 4, 2009) *Episode 23: Paris is Melting (Date: July 11, 2009) *Episode 24: Where Lies the Engulfer (Date: July 18, 2009) *Episode 25: Shadows of Lemuria (Date: July 25, 2009) *Episode 26: Kur Rising (Date: August 1, 2009) Season 2 (2009-2010) *Episode 27 (1): Kur: Part 1 (Date: November 7, 2009) *Episode 28 (2): Kur: Part 2 (Date: November 14, 2009) *Episode 29 (3): The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl (Date: November 21, 2009) *Episode 30 (4): Into the Mouth of Darkness (Date: December 5, 2009) *Episode 31 (5): The Legion of Garuda (Date: December 12, 2009) *Episode 32 (6): The Return of Tsul 'Kalu (Date: December 19, 2009) *Episode 33 (7): The Unblinking Eye (Date: December 26, 2009) *Episode 34 (8): Life in the Underground (Date: January 9, 2010) *Episode 35 (9): And Your Enemies Closer (Date: January 23, 2010) *Episode 36 (10): War of the Cryptids (Date: January 30, 2010) Season 3 (2014) *Episode 37 (1): The Return of Argost (Date: January 3, 2014) *Episode 38 (2): El Chupacabra (Date: January 10, 2014) *Episode 39 (3): Jersey Devil (Date: January 17, 2014) *Episode 40 (4): Animal Act (Date: January 24, 2014) *Episode 41 (5): TBA (Date: January 31, 2014) *Episode 42 (6): Beeman's Big Break (Date: February 7, 2014) *Episode 43 (7): Eyes of Cthulhu (Date: February 14, 2014) *Episode 44 (8): Creatures of the Abyss (Date: February 21, 2014) *Episode 45 (9): The Secret Order of the Ouroboros (Date: February 28, 2014) *Episode 46 (10): Spirits at Unrest (Date: March 7, 2014) *Episode 47 (11): Storms (Date: March 14, 2014) *Episode 48 (12): Giving Thanks (Date: March 21, 2014) *Episode 49 (13): Dead Gods Dream (Date: March 28, 2014) *Episode 50 (14): The Devil's Triangle (Date: April 4, 2014) *Episode 51 (15): Secrets of Kur (Date: April 11, 2014) *Episode 52 (16): 20,000 Leagues Beneath the Sea (Date: April 18, 2014) *Episode 53 (17): The Call of Cthulhu Part 1 (Date: April 25, 2014) *Episode 54 (18): The Call of Cthulhu Part 2 (Date: May 2, 2014) *Episode 55 (19): Family Reunion (Date: May 9, 2014)